Diskussion:Monsterstunts (SA)
Ein erbärmlicher Artikel By the way... was ist das hier eigentlich für ein erbärmlicher Artikel? Ich fürchte, ich muss doch noch meine alten, handgeschriebenen Aufzeichnungen aus der Schublade kramen, damit die Liste endlich mal komplett wird. Wird mal wieder 'ne Schweinearbeit werden... :-) Fünftes Rad 10:44, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, DU sagst es und es hat sich doch glatt über 3 Jahre NICHTS daran geändert. Aber jetzt.... :D --Perry 16:43, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Man müsste eigentlich alle von Andreas-King geschriebenen Artikel über Monsterstunts nochmal verbessern So 13.3.11 13:14 Uhr Dazu hab ich auch was geschrieben, aber die Mehrheit ist ja dafür, dass man zu jedem Stunt ein Artikel erstellt. Wenn ich mir die Namen anschaue, muss ich lachen und habe ein bisschen Mitleid, aber was solls. In diesem Wiki scheint ja Artikelanzahl wichtiger zu sein, als informativ und kompakt zugleich zu sein. Darüber weiter diskutieren hilft ja auch nicht weiter, mal sehen wie sich das entwickelt. Unterstützen werde ich das aber sicher nicht. lG CJ Boy 12:29, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst ein bisschen? Zum einen kann nun mal nicht jeder perfekt Deutsch, aber der gute King hat zumindest Ideen. Für die Rechtschreibung haben wir ja wohl immerhin genug freiwillige, die gerne helfen. Wir sind ja immerhin eine COMMUNITY. (Wer hätte das gedacht? Das heißt doch glatt "Gemeinschaft" auf Deutsch...) :Mit den Namen bin ich jetzt wiederum aber auch nicht ganz einverstanden. Kurz gesagt: Warum nochmal sind die auf Englisch? Cougar 13:11, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) soll ich ale artikel so bennenen kurven kurven straße flug. ich hab die auf englisch zur abwegslung auserdem ist das spiel ja im orginal englisch Andreas-King 14:25, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Nummerierung @Andreas-King: Hast du die Monsterstunts willkürlich durchnummeriert oder steckt irgendein System dahinter? Verdant Meadows 14:30, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ich nehm die Nummerierung von der Karte auf der Monsterstunt Seite Andreas-King 14:39, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Perfekt, so weiß jeder, welcher Stunt gemeint ist. --Perry 16:04, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) das war auch beabsichtigt Andreas-King 16:22, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Okay, hab ich mir auch schon gedacht. Hab aber vor allem den panopticon to easter bay stunt gemeint. Verdant Meadows 15:51, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Erbärmlicher Artikel So, ich hoffe nun, das Thema ist durch. Nur die Karte muss man jetzt nochmal machen, am besten im selben Design wie die Karte im Spiel, dann findet sich jeder zurecht. Wer nur spielt und keinen Editor hat, kann mit der aktuellen Karte nicht viel anfangen. Hat jemand für mich einen Rohling der SA-Karte? Also der aus dem Spiel ... Die einzelnen Artikel über Monsterstunts kann man nun eigentlich auch löschen, denn entweder macht man alle so, oder keinen. Die Bilder zusammen mit einer Karte sind eigentlich nun völlig ausreichend Unter Besonderheiten kann ja nun noch jerder seinen Senf dazugeben. DuaneHanson 18:39, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Gute Arbeit. Deshalb war ich von Anfang an dagegen. Jetzt haben wir einige Artikel zu der Hälfte der Monsterstunts, die eigentlich garnicht nötig waren. Ich könnte die Karte machen, heute aber dann nicht mehr, morgen vielleicht. CJ Boy 20:45, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Diese Artikel haben mich überhaupt erst dazu gebracht ;) Und wenn du mir die Rohkarte gibst, mache ich das gerne. Ist ne Kleinigkeit für mich. Aber heute mache ich auch Schluss. DuaneHanson 20:59, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Darf ich anmerken, dass dieser Artikel zum wohl besten gehört, was ich bisher in diesem wiki gesehen habe? Einziger Kritikpunkt: Wenn du die STunts schon nummerierst, sollte das auf der Karte genauso sein. Vielleicht planst du schon was, ich weiß es nicht. Aber da du momentan anscheinend viel Zeit hast, würde es dir was ausmachen, die Liste des Graffiti-Artikels endlich mal zu vervollständigen? Mit besseren Bildern usw.? Die hat Zaibatsu vor langer, langer Zeit mal angefangen und nie fertig gemacht. Christoph 10:35, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Hallo Christoph, danke ;) das mit den Nummern: Die Stunts auf der Karte SIND nummeriert. Nur sind die Nummer so klein, dass man sie kaum lesen kann, sprich, die Karte ist einfach zu groß. Sobald ich einen Rohling einer SA-Karte habe, lege ich los. Und was die Tags betrifft, bin ich dran ... DuaneHanson 10:49, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Gut, danke. Probiers mal mit der hier. Oder der da. Christoph 10:59, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::So, Karte runderneuert und so weit verkleinert, dass ie einerseits gut zu handeln ist (1 MB) aber andererseits alles draufpasst. Mit Karte und Beschreibung/Bild sollte sich nun keiner mehr verfahren. DuaneHanson 12:46, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Fehler bei Nr. 35 Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass die Markierung für Stunt Nummer 35 auf die andere Hälfte des Flusses gehört. Der Stunt ist im Red County, nicht in Whetstone. Christoph 15:37, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Joo, vielen Dank. Ich hab's schnell geändert ;) DuaneHanson 15:56, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke. Christoph 16:06, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC)